La Venganza De Cell
by SonMaria
Summary: -Si, después de 7 años, al fin, lograría cobrar su tan merecida venganza...¿O tal vez no?
1. Planeando la Venganza

**Disfruten^^**

_**La Venganza de Cell**_

****Capitulo 1****

En lo más profundo del infierno, donde los rayos del sol no tocan, se encontraba un ser maligno, despreciable, asqueroso, cucaracho-mitad-mosquito…

-¡Ya, ya!, con eso es suficiente- Exclama un Cell irritado, estaba ¿saliendo humo de sus orificios nasales?.

-Cierra la boca, este es mi Fanfic y digo lo que quiero sobre ti, ¿entendido?- Explica SonMa.

-¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES! Yo soy Cell, el único ser perfecto en este mundo- Dice Cell en su defensa.

-¿Ya terminaste? Quiero seguir con la historia, además, tu y yo sabemos que hago lo que me plazca, si quiero, ahorita estarías bailando con un "tutu"- Amenaza SonMa- Prosigue…

-*CoughQueCarácterCough*… ¡Hoy será el gran día!, el día en que me vengare de ese enano, el mocoso que se atrevió a superarme, ese niño que con la mitad de mi altura me pulverizo y humillo frente a los Guerreros Z… Son Gohan.- Explica Cell, el tema principal del fanfic, (¡HA! Como si no fuera obvio).

Cell toma una bolsa que se retorcía, nadie se encontraba para observar el extraño suceso… Cualquiera diría que estaba loco, planear una venganza cuando ya había muerto, ¿Cómo pensaba regresar a la dimensión de los vivos?.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Con Cell/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*CoughCough* ¡Ya cállate y deja de moverte!- Grita Cell mientras se dirigía a "Quien sabe donde", expulsando toda su cólera, hacia el "Objeto" que se retorcía dentro del saco de lona.

Se escucha un golpe seco como nuestro villano, lanza la bolsa hacia una esquina de la pequeña cueva a la que había llegado.

-¡AY!- Dicho sonido proviene del saco, junto a una agitación dentro del mismo.

Cell suspira y abre la bolsa murmurando cosas inentendibles, del cual sale un ancianito, pequeño y arrugado, con ojos diminutos y grises, brillantes pero llenos de tristeza.

-¡Viejo brujo!- Dice Cell en todo brusco.

-Mi nombre es Howe, y me gustaría que me llamara por el- Replica el anciano con voz áspera, pero cansada- Ya nadie respeta a los ancianos, siquiera en el infierno- murmura Howe, mientras sacude y arregla sus ropas.

-Lo que sea, ahora Howe, Si haces todo lo que yo te diga, te permitiré conservar tu despreciable cuerpo, ¿entendido?- Pronuncia el Bio-Androide, en tono autoritario e intimidante.

-Como usted diga-Pronuncia con sequedad Howe-Ya estoy muerto que mas me puede hacer- Pensó el anciano.

Cell le susurra algo demasiado bajo al brujo, para que podamos captar, seguido, Howe empieza a trabajar, sacando de "Dios sabe donde" un caldero y unos frascos.

Separándose de Cell, el anciano empieza a mezclar los líquidos y especias, cantando una tonadita que irritaría hasta él ser más tranquilo del universo, si, me refiero a Goku, la "canción" decía *¡TEN GO-HAM BREY QUI ERO QUESO!* (¡Wow me inspire demasiado!).

-Hey Howe- Llama Cell.

-¿Que desea?- Pregunta el anciano.

- Hummmm, bueno yo estaba pensando, que te parece… ¡si te callas!, tu voz suena horrible y esa canción es muy irritante- Dice un MUY enojado Cell.

-Quiere guardar silencio, ¡cucaracha sobre desarrollada!, si de verdad quiere que esto funcione, permítame concentrarme- prácticamente escupió el anciano y prosiguió con su "canto".

-Viejo insolente, si no lo necesitara ya estarías hecho polvo, pero los días con tu cuerpo están contado insecto… ¿será verdad, Parezco una cucaracha?, estúpido Maki Gero... pero eso no importa, porque yo soy ¡PERFECTO!, BlahBlahBlah- pensaba el Bio-Androide en su trauma de parecer un animal, repugnante y asqueroso.

****15 Minutos de cantos y pensamientos más tarde****

-Errrrgggg-Cell- Dice Howe asustado por el resplandor de muerte lanzado por el villano de color verde.

-¿Ya terminaste animal?- Pregunta Cell con sequedad y molestia-Esto se está volviendo costumbre- pensó el villano.

-Sí, ya está listo, solo bébalo y causara el efecto deseado- explicaba Howe, mientras caminaba hacia el ser "Perfecto"- Pero tiene un límite de tiempo, esta poción solo durara 24 horas- prosiguió el anciano lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un niño mientras observaba con adoración su creación.

-Sí, ya, eso no es problema, 24 horas serán más que suficientes- luego de decir lo anterior, Cell le arrebata el frasco al brujo, haciéndole caer sentado sobre su trasero.

Cell lleva el frasco a su boca y bebe rápidamente, estaba ansioso quería acabar con el anciano e ir a cobrar venganza.

Luego de beber hasta la última gota, destruyendo el frasco de cristal en el proceso, sonríe, a cualquiera se le helaría la sangre con solo ver esa "sonrisa", que parecía más una mueca, seguido de esto, su Ki se dispara, sus músculos crecen por el poder contenido, la aureola desaparece, Cell estaba vivo.

Resuena una risa malvada por todo el infierno, Howe se estremeció y se arrastra hacia una roca para sostenerse pero el viento y el polvo que se levantaba por el Ki que emanaba del villano, era demasiado poderoso.

Al poseer células de Saiyajin, si llegaba a estar a punto de morir, y se recuperaba su poder crece, como estaba muerto pero conservo su cuerpo, al tomar la poción y revivir tan solo por 24 horas, su poder creció desmesuradamente.

Cuando los delicados brazos del anciano ya no podían mas, sintió que algo, o alguien, lo levanto por la parte de atrás de sus ropas.

El anciano levanta la mirada temeroso y se encuentra cara a cara, con la misma sonrisa del principio.

-Sabes Howe, ¿qué te prometí cuando te traje aquí?, podrías refrescarme la memoria, no recuerdo- Pronuncia Cell con voz mortalmente dulce.

-¿Qu-Que?- Tartamudea temerosamente el anciano.

-Dije que, ¡¿Qué demonios te prometí?!- Grito Cell perdiendo la paciencia

-Qu-Que, si y-yo hacía t-t-todo lo que me dijera, conservaría mi cu-cu-cuerpo- oficialmente, ahora si había mojado sus pantalones el brujo.

-Oh, cierto, pero sabes- Pronuncia de nuevo el Bio-Androide, con voz dulce pero siniestra- Mentí- Dice susurrándole al oído, Seguido, Cell forma una esfera de Ki en su otra mano y elimina al anciano.

Por todo el infierno se escucho un grito desgarrador, seguido de una risa escalofriante, todos en el mismo se estremecieron, al escuchar los extraños acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo últimamente.

-Voy por ti Son Gohan, te arrepentirás de haber superado al único ser perfecto de este universo- Pronuncia Cell para sí con voz oscura y mortal.

****Fin Capitulo 1****

Espero que les haya gustado, Criticas constructivas ^^


	2. La mañana en el hogar Son

**Disfruten^^**

_**La Venganza de Cell**_

****Capitulo 2****

Era una mañana "Normal" en el hogar Son.

-¡Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Despierta despierta!- Gritaba un acelerado Goten mientras brincaba arriba y abajo en abdomen de su hermano mayor.

-hmmmmuuunnpfffff- un murmullo inentendible salió de la boca de el Semi-Saiyajin mas viejo.

-¿Que dijiste hermano?, no entendí nada- dice Goten parando de rebotar para prestarle atención a Gohan.

El hermano mayor Son levanta la mirada, toma a Goten por debajo de los hombros, se sienta y lo coloca en su regazo.

-Muy buenos días Goten- pronuncia mientras bosteza un somnoliento Gohan- Dame 5 minutos más, ¿Sí?.

-¡NO LEVÁNTATE YA!, anda hermano, mamá no me dará nada de comer hasta que no estemos todos en la mesa, y ¡TENGO MUCHISIMA HAMBRE!- para afirmar la declaración anterior, se escucho un rugido por toda la habitación- ¡VEZ!- Recalca el pequeño Semi-Saiyajin mientras se sobaba el estomago y se bajaba del regazo de su hermano para enfatizar su punto- ¡VAMOS! ¡ARRIBA!- gritaba el menor en la habitación mientras empujaba a su hermano fuera de la cama.

-Ya voy, Ya voy- Pronuncia con fastidio Gohan, espera que Goten salga de la habitación y se tumba nuevamente en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

-Goten hijo, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Pregunta Milk luego de que pasaron 5 minutos y Gohan no había hecho presencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo mami?- Pregunta Goten saliendo de su trance de babear por los alimentos.

-Dije, ¿Que donde está tu hermano?- pregunta nuevamente la mujer Son.

-Gohan dijo que vendría ahora mami- explica Goten, luego coloca una sonrisa que haría a Vegeta orgulloso- Mami, ¿Me prestas tu sartén?- Pronuncia junto a los mejores ojos de cachorro.

Milk, incapaz de resistirse esa mirada, aunque aun un poco extrañada por el resplandor del mal que rodeo a su hijo hace un momento- Claro cariño, toma- Dice Milk pasándole la sartén- Pero, ¿Qué harás con ella?- Pregunta la mujer sospechando de que Gohan no tendrá un buen despertar- Que estará planeando este niño, se está juntando demasiado con Trunks- pensó la madre.

Apenas las pequeñas manos de Goten tomaron la sartén, los ojos de cachorro fueron sustituidos por la sonrisa y el resplandor malvado de antes, que hicieron que Milk se estremeciera de nuevo-Oh mamita… ya lo veras.- responde el pequeño Son, mientras se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

-¡Ay Goku!, si estuvieras aquí, nuestros hijos han crecido tanto…- dice en voz baja Milk, recordando el pasado junto a su difunto marido.

Goten estaba subiendo lo mas sigiloso que pudo hasta el cuarto de su hermano, es decir solo unos cuantos "¡CLANG, BANG, BUM, TTTRRRSS!" seguidos de un "¡GOTEN!" desde una voz femenina y luego un "Disculpa mami" o "¡AUCH!" en su defecto "¡yo lo arreglo!", mientras cantaba "TU DUM TU DUM, ¡TU DUM TU DUM TU DUM TU DUM TU DUUUUUM! ¡TUUUU TUUU TUU TU DUM DUM!" (La pantera rosa)

Finalmente, luego de la odisea desde la cocina pasando por las escaleras, el pasillo y hasta llegar al cuarto, Goten "El súper espía" abre la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo fijando su mirada en el bulto debajo de las sabanas, como felino salvaje que observa a su presa, se acerca con mucho cuidado a Gohan, tratando de no dar ningún paso en falso… Segundos después, se escucho un "¡BANG!" seguido de un "¡AYAYAYAYAYA!" luego un "¡GOTEN!" y una risa infantil resonaba por todo Monte Paoz.

~Treinta minutos de persecución, gritos, insultos y regaños más tarde~

Baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina un Gohan MUY MALHUMORADO, con una protuberancia craneal del tamaño de una Esfera Del Dragón, murmura un "Buenos Días" junto a un picotazo en la mejilla de su madre y una mirada de muerte a su hermano la cual fue devuelta por una sonrisa "dulce", la actitud de Gohan cambio drásticamente al ver las montañas de alimentos, se volvió eufórica y tenía un GRAN sonrisa pegada a la cara junto con Goten, Milk observaba con diversión toda la escena, realmente amaba a sus hijos y eran tan parecidos a su padre, como el cabello de Bulma era azul (¿¡Qué diablos pongo aquí!?).

~15 Minutos seguidos de Traga, Traga, Traga, Traga mas, Sigue tragando~

-Mamá estuvo delicioso, Muchas gracias- dice un alegre Gohan mientras se frota el estomago.

-Si mami muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso, genial, exquisito, maravilloso, sabroso, increíble, magnifico…- y por allí siguió el menor de los Son.

Milk y Gohan se miraron extrañados y voltearon a ver a Goten, muy confundidos por el comportamiento inusual de el pequeño Semi-Saiyajin, el cual había sacado un diccionario de sinónimos de "Dios sabe donde" y seguía leyendo.

El mayor Semi-Saiyajin miro su reloj tenía 15 minutos o llegaría tarde. Se levanto de su asiento casi volteando la mesa en el proceso, pronuncio un "Adiós mama, adiós Goten" junto con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y de despeinarle el cabello a su hermano menor, el cual seguía leyendo, Escucho el "Hasta luego hijo cuídate" mientras se eleva en el aire hasta su destino… la temida PREPARATORIA (¡AHHHHH! Grito aterrorizado al fondo).

~Diez minutos de viaje tranquilo~

Gohan aterriza en el techo, se quita el traje de Saiyaman y camina escaleras abajo para ir a su primera clase, Inglés, llega al aula sube a su asiento y se sienta a la izquierda de Eresa .

-¡Buenos Días Gohan! Como estas, ¿Qué te paso en la frente?- Dice todo de un tirón una enérgica Eresa.

A veces pienso que tiene a edad de Goten- pensaba Gohan mientras observaba a Eresa- Hola Eresa, estoy bien y que quieres decir con que me paso?- pregunta Gohan olvidándose del incidente de la mañana.

-¿Que mas nerd-Boy?, ¿se te está saliendo el cerebro por la cabeza?- Pregunta Shapner

-Hey Gohan, ¿Qué diablos te paso?- pregunta Videl en su todo neutro

-Hola Shapner, Videl y ¡¿Que cerebro?! Que tengo en la frente- pregunta Gohan nuevamente, cada vez mas confundido (Lo que tiene en fuerza lo tiene en despiste…).

-¿No te has dado cuenta Gohan?- dice Eresa acercando su mano al bulto y tocando delicadamente por si le dolía- aquí, tienes un golpe- Señala la rubia.

-No te preocupes nena, lo más seguro es que le cayó una enciclopedia en la cabeza por andar de… - intenta explicar su teoría un engreído Shapner, que fue callado por una mirada de muerte de Videl.

-Bueno, ¿Qué demonios te paso? ¡Escúpelo Gohan!- Dice una curiosa pero irritada Videl de que sus dos amigos no dejaran hablar a su "Presa".

-Eh, yo, eh golpee, mi cabeza esta mañana, eh- Gohan mira frenéticamente por alrededor de la sala buscando algo que lo ayudara- Vamos Gohan piensa, piensa, ha de ser el golpe que me dio Goten con la sartén, pero no puedo decir eso, ¡VAMOS DENDE! Necesitamos tu ayuda por aquí- piensa Gohan a punto de un colapso nervioso, Luego como si llegara del cielo- ¡VENTANA!- Grito un poco demasiado alto, haciendo saltar a sus tres amigos de la sorpresa- ¡GOLPEE MI CABEZA CON LA VENTANA ESTA MAÑANA!- dijo con demasiada emoción mientras frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

Gotas de sudor cayeron de todos los que oyeron esta declaración.

-Es malísimo mintiendo, ¿lo sabrá?- Pensó Videl- descubriré lo que estas escondiendo Son Gohan.

El Semi-Saiyajin, se estremeció ante la mirada de muerte dada por la pequeña morena de ojos azules- Se parece a mi madre- pensó el mayor de los Son.

Mientras pensaba lo anterior entro la profesora de inglés, la Sra. LesVineAAburrirElDia (échenme agua se me recalentó el cerebro)- Good morning everybody- Nada- Setdow please,- nada- be quiet please,-no, nadie le presta atención- be quiet,-aja- ¡SHUT UP!- Todo el mundo se sentó y cerro las bocas asustados por el repentino arrebato de una de sus profesoras más tranquilas.

-Gracias Chicos, ahora abran el libro en la pagina 40…

~Con la cucaracha~

-Ha llegado el momento - Pronuncio una voz oscura y mortal, Se llevo dos dedos a la frente y se teletransporto hacia un Ki promedio cercano al de Gohan, Cell mantuvo su Ki lo más bajo posible para no levantar sospechas.

Al llegar a la tierra, voló hacia el Ki de Gohan, el cual estaba entrando a Edu. Física.

~Con Gohan~

Estaban todos los alumnos esparcidos por la cancha, algunos en las gradas, por aquí y allá.

Luego en el Centro de la cancha se rompió un pedazo de techo y el polvo se esparció por todos lados, los estudiantes corrieron hacia las gradas, se escucho un ruido, el que lo identifico se le helo la sangre.

-No puede ser…es imposible, pero… ese ruido, ese Ki- Pensaba Gohan.

Cuando el polvo se disipo no hizo más que comprobar las sospechas se escucharon jadeos provenientes de los estudiantes.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero, esta vez te llevo al infierno conmigo Son Gohan.

****Fin Capitulo 2****

dun dun dun dun! llego Cell!

Bah! a quien engaño!, Criticas! y gracias por leer^^


	3. Batalla

******Disfruten^^**

_**La Venganza de Cell**_

****Capitulo 3****

-¡Es Cell!- Se escucho un grito al azar, la voz se tenía una mezcla de temor y sorpresa.

-N-No puede ser, ¿mi padre no lo mato?- Murmuraba en voz muy baja Videl- ¡E-Esto es imposible!.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ?!- Resonó la voz de Gohan por toda la habitación, mientras caminaba dirigiéndose hacia Cell hasta quedara pies de separación. Miradas confusas se posaron en el joven Semi-Saiyajin.

-Vine a darte un pase gratis para que acompañes a tu padre engendro- Pronuncia Cell con seguridad y burla.

-Ya te mate una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo- Pronuncia Gohan con voz calmada y mortal, olvidándose de que estaba acompañado con todos sus compañeros de clases.

Toda la clase estaba atónita, sus ojos estaban como un ciervo encandilado por faros, sus bocas casi tocaban el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda la clase estallara en susurros, no sabían si reír o llorar, "el nuevo" se había vuelto loco y se creía Mr. Satan, de acuerdo a la última declaración.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- Pensó Videl, cada vez con mas intriga.

-Prime- Gohan iba a preguntarle algo a Cell, cuando su compañera Mr. Curiosidad no aguanto más.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Grito Videl mas para si que para los demás, mientras se dirigía hacia Gohan- Tu- Pronunció dirigiéndose hacia Cell- Mi padre te derroto, ¿No deberías estar muerto?- sonó mas como pregunta que como declaración.

-¿Qué? ¡¿T-Tu hija?!, parece de tu edad, bueno me imagino que me tarde más de lo esperado- Hablaba Cell mas para sí, que para Gohan- ¿Felicitaciones, tienes una hija ¿fuerte? supongo…?- Intento "Felicitar" el Bio-Androide.

-Este tipo está MUY mal…- Pensó Videl con la cara desencajada por la confusión.

Gohan quería reír, la expresión de Videl era única, pero prefería evitar la muerte. Ella/El no es mi hija/padre- Gritaron el Semi-Saiyajin y la humana a la vez.

Lo demás jóvenes, observaban con diversión, otros con temor y habían unos que ni terminaban de salir de la sorpresa.

-Mi padre es Mr. Satan, el campeón y salvador del mundo- pronuncia Videl con orgullo.

-¿Quien? ¿El gusano débil que arroje a la montaña?- Le pregunta Cell a Gohan.

El Semi-Saiyajin solo asiente, seguido, Cell empieza a reír MUCHO, Había perdido la compostura, estaba en el piso rodando y llorando de la risa.

Oh si, ahora si estaba enfadada, Luego de que terminara esto ella interrogaría a Gohan, Pensaba Videl, ya con la cara Roja de la ira, sus puños apretados al punto de que las uñas atravesaran los guantes, ella estaba MUY MOLESTA, "Algo" que parecía una cucaracha se estaba riendo de su padre y de ella en sus narices, sí señor, va a correr sangre.

Luego de que Cell superara su ataque de risa, se secara las lagrimas, se levantara del piso y tomara su posición neutral.

-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran- Dice Gohan mirando a Videl acusadoramente, la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no oyó la declaración- Primero que todo com- ¡GOHAN!- Videl volvió a interrumpir al mayor de los Son y no aguanto más…

-¡ME VAS A DEJAR HABLAR!- Grito un irritado Gohan.

-¡UY! Sigues con el mismo temperamento mocoso, ¿has pensado en ir a clases del manejo de la ira?- Pregunta Cell.

Gohan estaba que echaba humo, esta gente no tenia educación –Si me dejaran hablar no sería así- Dice el Semi-Saiyajin apretando los dientes para no gritar, estaba indignado.

-Guarda esos ánimos para el entrenamiento mocoso- Dice una voz oscura y ronca desde la puerta de entrada.

Luego dos manchas indefinidas lavanda y negro arrebataron a Gohan contra el piso diciendo repetidamente "SALVANOSSALVANOS"

-¡AH!, Se escucho un Grito agudo por toda la habitación, todo el mundo giro hacia donde provenía y vieron a Shapner en el suelo todo rojo de la vergüenza. Sudor cayó en todos los presentes…

Luego de que Gohan se quito al dúo demoniaco de encima, voltea a ver a Vegeta y cae de nuevo riendo.

El príncipe Saiyajin hoy iba a matar gente…

Luego de cinco minutos de risa…

-¿Que te paso Vegguis?- Pregunta Gohan entre Risas.

-Mi mocoso y el segundo mocoso de Kakarotto, se atrevieron a hacerme esto- Explica Vegeta a punto de explotar

Su Expandex era Rosa, tenía el cabello pintado de rosa con franjas plateadas, pero solo hasta la mitad y para rematar un maquillaje estilo Moderato.

-¿Pero porque solo el cabello hasta la mitad?- Pregunta el Semi-Saiyajin mas viejo.

-Por que se despertó- explica inocentemente Trunks

-Cuando sintió tu Ki en pico- Finaliza la oración Goten "El súper espía".

-Entonces… ¿Que sucede KakaMocoso1?- Pregunta Vegeta cansado de que hablaran de su aspecto.

¡COUGH COUGH! Tose Cell…

-Bah, solo es Cell, Re-Mátalo y te veo en la CG, Es una orden- Dice Vegeta dando media vuelta, mostrando que tenía una colita de conejo pegada en la retaguardia – ¡Enanos Camara de Gravedad AHORA!, Pagaran por esto… - Grita el Príncipe Saiyajin, antes de salir por donde llego.

Videl quería estrangularlo… pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Bueno Gohan te dignas a venir, solo tengo 23 horas para matarte- Dice Cell con fastidio de haber gastado una hora hablando, pero la sorpresa de Vegeta lo animo.

-¡Go!- Espera Videl, respuestas cuando regrese- Dice Gohan tomándola por los hombros y salir volando por el agujero en el techo, sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

Cell lo siguió de cerca buscando un campo de batalla.

En la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja se podían oír los gritos de frustración de determinada joven de cabellos negros.

Curiosamente, aterrizaron donde se realizo el Torneo de Cell.

-Tomaron posiciones de batalla y encendieron, Cell a máximo y Gohan Super Saiyajin 2.

Cell se abalanza hacia Gohan para estrellar un puñetazo en la mandíbula, el cual fue esquivado y contraatacado con un rodillazo en el abdomen.

Se separan, El Villano toma aire, ahora era momento de el mayor de los Son para ir a la ofensiva, luego de una andanada de golpes, El mayor de los Son intenta conectar una patada en la parte lateral de la cabeza, la cual fue cubierta con dificultad, pero aprovechando esto, el Bio-Androide toma su pierda y lo arroja a una roca, Cell se abalanza hacia los escombros para encontrarse solo con polvo, Gohan estaba en el aire con sus manos en la frente, Grita "Masenko" y un rayo de Ki se dispara de sus palmas, el cual conecta con Cell, el Villano se cubre, pero se debilita.

-Necesitaras más que eso para eliminarme- Explica Cell

-Lo sé, sino, no sería divertido- Replica el Semi-Saiyajin

Cell Gruñe y se Teletransporta hasta quedar de espalda a Gohan. Le da un rodillazo en la espalda pero golpea el aire, en su desesperación, el Villano voltea frenéticamente a todos lados buscando rastro de su oponente.

-Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes- dice Gohan antes de aparecer arriba de Cell y estrellarle un golpe de Martillo (Manos juntas) el cual lo hace descender hasta estar a punto de tocar el suelo, pero es devuelto al aire con una patada.

Cell se estabiliza, y va a la ofensiva, llega con una lluvia de puños y patadas, el cual es devuelto con lo mismo, luego de varios minutos de esquivar, golpear, conectar y así sucesivamente, Cell hace una gran esfera de Ki y la lanza hacia Gohan, el cual la Golpea con el antebrazo y la manda lejos, pero el Ki de Cell estaba hacia su derecha, al girar se encuentra con Cell en posición, con piernas separadas y sus manos hacia el costado derecho gritando "¡KAME!".

Gohan salta unos pies más atrás y cae en posición.

"¡HAME!" Resuena la voz de Cell por todo el terreno.

Gohan lleva las manos a su costado derecho y dice "Kame Hame"

Luego se fusionan las dos voces gritando un "Ha" como las ondas chocan y se mezclan en una pelea de poder, era igual que la última vez pero sin espectadores.

-Ahora o nunca- piensa Gohan, en lo que le dijo su padre la ultima vez. Un grito desgarrador sale de la garganta del Semi-Saiyajin como expulsa todo su poder, un grito igual llega de Cell.

-¡Saludos a Raditz!- Grita Gohan como su Ki crece y la onda de poder arrasa con la otra junto con Cell.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Grita el Bio-Androide mientras se desintegra junto al choque de Ki.

En medio campo yacía un Gohan, respirando con dificultad- Gracias de nuevo Papá- Dice para sí mismo y agarra vuelo al Templo de Kami.

Al llegar, se dirige a Piccolo que se encontraba meditando.

-Hola Sr. Piccolo- Exclama Gohan mientras caminaba hacia el Namekusein, el saludo fue devuelto con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Dende y Mr. Popo salen del templo y saludan al Semi-Saiyajin.

-Hola Gohan ¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunta Dende.

-Hola Gohan- Dice Mr. Popo mientras regaba las plantas.

-¡Hey Dende!, Hola Mr. Popo- Saluda Gohan- Dende- Llama el mayor de los Son mientras se dirigía a el pequeño Namek.

-¿Dime?- Pide el Kami de la tierra.

-Te quería pedir un favor- Explica el Semi-Saiyajin, y prosigue luego de recibir una inclinación de la cabeza de su amigo en muestra de aceptación- ¿Puedes borrarle la memoria a mis compañeros de clases?, ya sabes el incidente de Cell- Pide Gohan.

-Claro que puedo- Dice Dende feliz de poder contribuir con su amigo.

-Pero puedes hacer una excepción-Pide el Semi-Saiyajin.

-mmm, si puedo- Dice Dende dudoso- ¿y esa persona seria?- Pide indirectamente el nombre.

-Videl Satan-Pronuncia Gohan, pensando su decisión.

-Ah, Claro, tu novia, no hay problema- Dice dende, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- Defiende el mayor de los Son, todo sonrojado.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, pero deberías pedirle a el Sr. Piccolo que te haga un traje nuevo, esa ropa esta sucia y rota, no creo que quieras más preguntas…- Explica el Namekiano no muy seguro de la primera declaración.

-Oh muy cierto, Gracias Dende- Grito Gohan sobre su hombro mientras corría hacia Piccolo, el pequeño Namek solo sonrió de vuelta.

-Sr. Piccolo, ¿podría hacerme otro conjunto de ropa igual a esta? Por favor- Pregunta Gohan.

Piccolo solo gruñe en respuesta y coloca una mano sobre la cabeza del Semi-Saiyajin, Grita estruendosamente (No sé para qué demonios hace eso -.-U), materializa unas ropas idénticas pero limpias y completas-Me extraña que no quieras un traje de combate- Pide Piccolo.

-Es por la escuela- Explica Gohan.

El Namek mas viejo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hey Gohan! ¿Quieres tu comer?- Pregunta Mr. Popo.

-¡Siempre!- Exclama Gohan y sigue a Mr. Popo a la cocina.

30 Minutos después

-Todo listo Gohan- Dice Dende entrando a la cocina.

-¿Listo? ¡Muchas gracias Dende, Gracias Mr. Popo, Gracias Sr. Piccolo! Y hasta luego- Grita sobre su hombro mientras vuela hacia el Ki de Videl, pensando cómo le explicaría todo este rollo.

Aterriza en un callejón cercano y camina hacia el Ki, ella estaba en las escaleras de la preparatoria sola.

-¡Hey Videl! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Gohan mientras camina hacia ella.

- ¡Ningún que haces aquí!, ¡escúpelo!, porque nadie se acuerda de Cell, todos se fueron por "Reparaciones" (El hoyo en el techo), Prometiste respuestas- Dice la morena con las manos en las caderas.

-Se parece a mi mamá- piensa el mayor de los Son- Claro, pero primero- Dice Gohan antes de mirar que no haya nadie alrededor y tomarla por la cintura levantándola al aire y llevarla a un campo baldío cerca de la escuela para que nadie escuchara.

Videl chillo por la sorpresa y se aferro a su cuello, luego se relajo y desfruto del vuelo. –Es genial volar sin nada, tengo que pedirle que me enseñe- pensó Videl mientras volaban.

-Bueno aquí vamos, todo empezó en el planeta Vegeta…- Explica Gohan luego de llegar, bajarla y sentarse uno en frente del otro.

Y el resto, ustedes lo conocen.

****The End****

SonMaría

Kirat*

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Fanfic, no me maten xD, Criticasssssss*** Chau! ^^


End file.
